


Tear Me Apart

by LavaKenn



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Biting, F/M, Knifeplay, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Trevor likes his weapons, it's no secret, and when he wants to bring them into the bedroom your skeptical at first. He promises to take it slow and well, you are always eager to please him.





	Tear Me Apart

Trevor hadn’t been sure you would go for it. You weren’t like the others, bold and brash. You were quiet, peaceful, stern, but gentle. But, Christ, were you eager to please. And so he opened the door to find you squirming on the bed in some cheap but tight fitting clothes, a black shirt that clung to your curves and tight jeans that he had seen you wear before; ones that he knew were getting too tight to really fit. Seems tonight would be their send off. You were ever the pragmatist. He noticed he was just gawking and opened the door all the way, catching your attention.

You smiled up at him nervously. “H-hey. Um, I know these clothes aren’t super cute, but considering, I wanted to… well, am I- is it okay?” you fidgeted nervously.

“You're beautiful, just like always.” Trevor stepped into the room. He was still wearing his dirty white shirt and pale blue jeans. He stopped just before the bed, and licked his lips with a predatory grin, “I can’t wait to tear ya apart.”

You shivered, his deep growling voice setting your skin on fire. You wanted him to touch you. You needed it. “So, um,” you fidgeted more on the bed. “I’m ready when you are.”

“I was born ready, sweetheart.” he crawled into bed with you, then pushed you back none too gently and straddled you. “Rules, use green and red. Don't touch me or yourself unless I say you can. Got it?” you nodded. His smile widened to manic proportions. “Good girl.” Your breath hitched as he ripped your shirt open with his strong hands, pausing to stare at your breasts. “You didn’t wear a bra.”

“They’re expensive,” you whined.

He chuckled darkly. “Well if you deny me that, I’ll have to make this last that. Much. Longer.” his eyes were wide with excitement, and you should have been scared. But you weren’t. It wasn’t that you trusted him, exactly, you didn’t trust anyone fully. But you knew he would respect your limits, just as you respect his. And you did love him, after all. His calloused hands roamed your torso, scratching lightly at your breasts and stomach. He took a moment to just stare, and then he lowered his face to your chest. You expected him to bite or lick you, but first, he looked into your eyes. “Hey,” he said, “I love you.”

You smiled gently at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I love you too.”

He seemed to purr in contentment, nuzzling at the area above your heart. Then his tongue emerged, licking at your left breast before he bit down hard. You whimpered, and he licked at the uneven areas where blood had begun to well up. “Said you can’t touch me ‘less I say you can. already breaking rules; naughty girl.” he moved to your other breast, this time more gently as he licked around the edges where it sagged a bit to one side, then up to your areola and nipple, where he nipped at with much less force. “Now be a good girl and lie still while I rip your pants off.” you whimpered a bit more as he crawled back to touch your hips, before grabbing with a hand on each side of the zipper. He gave you a wide menacing grin before he tore your pants in half with a loud rip. He stared at the underwear you had on. They were nice, but he knew these were one of your older pairs, already wearing thin with small holes. He pulled the rest of your jeans from your body, leaving you mostly bare before him. He ran his hands over your legs, admiring the curve of your flesh and the way you shivered beneath him.

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large knife that shouldn't have been able to fit in there. It was a simple carving knife but polished and sharpened to perfection. You shivered again at the mere sight of it, and for a second, you almost wanted to stop. But you didn’t really want this to end. “N-no cutting, right?” you asked.

“Yeah, not gonna do that to you unless you’re absolutely sure you want it,” he reassured you. He dragged the flat of the blade across your stomach. “but if you like this, then maybe next time…” he lunged forward to lean over you, stabbing his weapon into the bed beside you, your faces an inch apart and the knife dug deep into the mattress near your head. You couldn’t really see it, but he had expertly avoided hitting you or even a strand of your hair. “if you’re up to it, next time we can do something really exciting.” he pulled the knife free and traced the lines of your face with the dull edge of the blade. “Really get your blood pumping, or flowing, I’m not picky.” he grinned at you, and that look of lustful hunger in his eyes sent warmth flooding straight to your stomach. He pushed his face to yours in a fierce kiss, teeth harsh against your lips and his tongue delving in to taste every part of your mouth. In turn, you could taste him, bitterness yet minty and metallic, a mixture that left you wondering whether or not you liked it. Even though you knew you loved it. He pulled away reluctantly and sat back again. Now he carefully traced the point of the knife across your neck, just barely enough to feel it scratch you. The knife went down to circle your left breast, then your right, then down a straight line across your stomach over your navel. When he reached your panties, he flipped the blade so that the dull edge once again rested against your skin, the sharp edge catching at the edge of your remaining undergarments. His free hand fiddled with the bit of frayed lace at the edges. You looked up towards the ceiling, eyes closing as you did your best to feel every little touch.

“You ready, sweetheart?”

You opened your mouth to answer but it turned out he didn’t need to hear it after all. He lifted the blade, slicing through an inch of the fabric. Your breath hitched in surprise, and his eyes snapped up to you. They had dilated, on the verge of engulphing his brown iris' entirely. You locked gazes, and he didn’t look away as he brought the cold metal back down, slicing open another inch. Your breathing quickened, and you felt caught in his gaze, frozen, as he slowly cut away your panties. You whimpered when the dull edge landed against your clit, but he wasn’t done torturing you with the anticipation. He kept going, letting the knife graze your folds until there was a V-shape of open fabric ending just past your lower lips. He used the flat of the blade to open your folds and finally broke eye contact to look at your pussy. He let out a long breath, staring in open awe.

“Oh sweetheart, your so wet for me…” he brought his face to your crotch, and lapped at the juices from your entrance up to your clit. “mmmhhh... so good…” he had thrown the knife aside to clean up the mess he made of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavakenn) if you enjoyed!


End file.
